


Vacation

by LadyWinterlight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Multi, Travel, Vacation, so much fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWinterlight/pseuds/LadyWinterlight
Summary: For the Once_upon_a_lifetime_TRS, prompt: Vacation as a triad/multiHerimione, Viktor and Fred go on vacation to New Zealand.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum/Fred Weasley
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52
Collections: Once_upon_a_lifetime_TRS





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Once_upon_a_lifetime_TRS](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Once_upon_a_lifetime_TRS) collection. 



> **Prompt:** Vacation as triad/multi
> 
> This story is set in the AU created by my co-written series “Hermione Granger and the Child Protection Movement” with NerdyKat, and follows that rather than canon. If you haven’t read it, pertinent points are that the Grangers adopted Harry Potter, and more or less adopted what was left of his original family - Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Harry and Hermione used magic to give them an actual sibling bond, so they are both Potters and Grangers in both a magical and legal sense. 
> 
> The story went very AU after Book 4, such that the Wizarding War ended a few years early and several characters lived who didn’t in canon.

Hermione stood in the bright sunshine and stretched, a happy sigh falling from her lips. Her eyes swept across the gorgeous view from their beach-side cabin and reflected on how well her two fiances knew her. She’d hesitated when Fred first suggested a vacation, well away from Europe, over her summer holiday from University. But then Viktor had come home with travel brochures for destination sites all over the world.

They’d eventually chosen New Zealand for the combination of natural beauty and interesting things to learn. Of course, being August meant it was winter here. They were staying on the North Island, which was sub-tropical in climate, so it wasn’t terribly cold when the sun was shining. Magic would let them travel anywhere they could find a guide or get a portkey to, though. They planned to spend some time skiing, go to Mount Cook at night for stargazing - Hermione had been reading up on constellations visible in the southern hemisphere - and play tourist at a few local wineries.

“You’re up early, love,” Fred spoke lowly into her ear as his arms slid around her middle from behind. She leaned back into his embrace, twisting her head to smile up at him.

“Not really. I missed sunrise, though I do want to be up early enough to see at least one while we’re here. I’d imagine the light dawning over the ocean must be amazing.”

“It pales in comparison to you,” Fred murmured cheekily, and Hermione laughed. She leaned up to kiss him lightly.

“He’s right,” Viktor spoke up from the doorway. When they turned to look, he was adorably sleep-rumpled. His messy dark hair and morning stubble made him look rather rakish, Hermione, thought. She smiled and wiggled free of Fred’s grasp to kiss him good morning.

“You’re both biased. But thank you,” she replied with a smile. Viktor’s arms wrapped around her and pulled her in for a second, much longer kiss.

“Can we really be biased when confronted with such beauty?” Fred asked, his tone half-teasing. He pressed up against her back again and leaned over her shoulder to kiss Viktor as well. Hermione sighed happily, snuggled between them.

“What should we do today?” she asked when they finally broke apart, changing the subject.

“The winery tours, maybe?” Fred suggested. “I read that they call their tasting rooms ‘cellar doors’ and some of them do need appointments.”

“I’ll shower and get dressed, and then make a few calls while you two do the same,” Hermione offered. Though neither Fred or Viktor ever judged her for her muggle background, she was still the most comfortable with things like telephones.

Even though they’d decided to avoid wizarding areas on their vacation, it was probably for the best that she took the lead on making arrangements the muggle way.

After breakfast, they took a portkey to Christchurch. The Australian version of the Ministry provided them with both the portkey and information about apparition points near muggle attractions as well as wizarding ones, which Hermione appreciated. It meant they didn’t have to bother with renting vehicles.

The walk from the apparition point into Pegasus Bay Winery was beautiful in itself. Hermione walked contentedly between Fred and Viktor, their hands brushing occasionally. But they avoided looking too obviously like the triad they were. Most muggle populations wouldn’t be as accepting of it.

Despite the fanciful name, the winery was entirely muggle. Viktor quietly marveled at the quality of the vinyards and gardens without Elves to help tend them. Despite it being winter, there were flowers growing here and there and the grape vines still had foliage, despite the fruit being out of season.

The Cellar Door had quite a few varieties of wine for them to sample, and the staff happily answered questions about everything from growing conditions to pressing methods to the way grapes were blended to create different flavors. Fred peppered them with questions about the aging process, and occasionally murmured comments to Hermione comparing aging wine to aging certain potions.

Hermione laughed at Fred’s antics and instead indulged Viktor in discussing the flavor palettes of the wines they were trying. One of the women behind the counter was clearly an accomplished cook as well, and suggested several specific dishes that would pair well with or utilize the different wines. Hermione, as usual, took detailed notes and asked several clarifying questions. The woman even jotted down a couple of simple recipes for her. Hermione was a decent cook, but most likely she would end up handing the recipes over to Harry or her Mum to try the first time.

They spent over an hour at Pegasus Bay, chatting and sampling. It wasn’t busy, so they didn’t feel too badly about taking up anyone’s time. When they finally said goodbye, they walked down the lane while discussing their next stop.

“Well, we could just go in order up the highway,” Hermione pointed out. “It’s what we would likely do if we were driving.”

“We should probably pick a place to go next that has a place we could get lunch, though,” Fred mused. “If we’re going to spend the rest of the afternoon drinking wine…”

“Sample sizes are probably not enough to get us drunk,” Viktor chuckled, his accent more noticeable as he relaxed. He was fully fluent in English, but sometimes his accent was more pronounced than others.

“Maybe not you,” Fred agreed. “Our Mia is a bit of a lightweight, though.”

“Oh, stop,” Hermione pouted, poking Fred in the ribs where he was ticklish in retaliation. “I’m fine.”

“You won’t be if you don’t eat, though, Mia,” Viktor reminded her.

“Okay, fine. Well, there was that place with the cafe you wanted to try… the Two Rivers Cafe, wasn’t it? Where Mt. Beautiful also has their tasting room?”

“We could do both while we’re there,” Fred agreed. “It might be nice to really get to try some of the food pairings there, too.” 

This time Viktor apparated the three of them to the nearest point. It was only a short walk to the cafe from there. “Wait here, please?” Viktor asked as they paused just outside the door. “I want to go ask them some things.”

Hermione blinked at him, but Fred just nodded. So Viktor bustled inside while Fred distracted Hermione with the view. The building incorporated historical architecture, in a very different style than what they grew up with in the UK. A few minutes later, Viktor gestured them inside.

To Fred and Hermione’s surprise, when they were seated at a table the waiter didn’t bring them menus. Instead, they were brought a decadent feast, one course at a time. Two appetizers arrived for them to share, and six small glasses of wine - one for each appetizer for each of them.

The meal continued in much the same way, each paired with a specific wine. Soup, salad, main courses, and dessert; they shared happily among the three of them, playfully stealing bites from each other’s plates and trading wine glasses as needed. They ignored startled looks and a few glares from other patrons; Hermione assumed Viktor was paying enough for their lavish lunch that the staff would tolerate them behaving as the triad they were.

It wasn’t until the fifth winery - their last stop for the evening - that the tone of their day changed. They’d stopped at Greystone Winery and - because Fred was amused by the name - Muddy Waters Wines after lunch. Each location saw them greatly enjoying the experiences. Hermione thought she might be developing a more discerning palette for wines over the course of the day, honestly.

Which was why it startled her to be recognized at the last winery. Their day had been almost exclusively muggle, so she hadn’t given any thought to ending their day at Black Estate Winery.

“Lady Potter,” the host greeted her with a brief bow. “Mr. Krum, Mr. Weasley. We welcome you to the Black Estate.”

“I’m terribly sorry; have we met?” Hermione asked, confused. Then she caught up and realized what he’d called her. “Oh. Oh! I didn’t know Sirius had any family here…”

The man smiled at her gently. “Distant cousins only, my lady, and we no longer share the name. However, you are known to us, as is Mr. Krum. I’m Cam Naish1 .”

“We’re on vacationing, and would really prefer to just be tourists,” Fred interjected.

“Of course.” Cam smiled again. “I’ll let everyone know. However, since you are family - however distant - perhaps you’d like to stay until we close? I’m sure we’d all love to give you a personal tour and get to know you better.”

“That would be lovely. And please, I’m just Hermione.”

Whispers followed them through the shop and tasting room, but they were used to ignoring those. One of the young women behind the tasting counter blinked wide eyes at them, but when Cam shook his head she sighed and just gave them a smile. “Welcome to Black Estate. What would you like to sample today? We have a list here, and you’re welcome to make your selections as preferred. We do recommend starting with the dryer wines and moving to the sweeter.”

She handed them each a list of wines available for sampling and a pen to mark their choices. Each list had a brief description of flavor and style.

“You know, if we spread out our choices and share with each other, we can try them all…” Hermione smirked at her boys when they nodded enthusiastically. Hermione found herself partial to the Riesling, while Viktor took a liking to the varieties of Pinot Noir. Fred was typically more in the mid-range, but would happily share with either of them.

They did linger over their sample selections until the Cellar Door closed. At that point, Cam introduced them to the vinyard owners, his sister Pen and her partner Nick.

“I’m pleased to meet you,” Hermione said, shaking hands politely. “You have a lovely business going here.”

“I’m rather surprised to see you here,” Pen answered with a smile. “But it’s nice to meet you, too.”

“We had no idea, honestly,” Hermione admitted. “We’re just on vacation.”

“C’mon, then,” Nick said brightly. “Let’s give you the full tour.”

They were led on a long, winding walk through the vinyard grounds, while Nick talked about the grapes, the planting season, harvesting, how the weather impacted their production, and much more. Pen took over when they got into the pressing facility, giving them a much more in-depth review of the processes of the business than they’d gotten on any of their earlier tours.

Since they’d discovered the family were magical, Fred was able to indulge his questions with Pen and Cam when it came to wine-making versus potion-making, and the ability to use wine in potions or as a base for a potion.

“You must stay for supper,” Pen invited when they got back to the main building. 

“We wouldn’t want to impose,” Viktor demurred, but Nick shook his head.

“Not at all. We’d love to have you,” Nick insisted.

So they stayed for supper. The meal was hectic, with much of the extended family crowded around a large table. And the triad was treated just like the rest, with the sole exception of one child tugging on Viktor’s sleeve to ask for an autograph. He smiled and graciously provided all four children with autographs. The kids gleefully ran around the table to show off their new treasures to grandparents, aunts and uncles.

“Thank you for having us,” Hermione said as they got ready to leave. She shrunk the cases of wine her cousins insisted she take with her and tucked them into her shoulder bag. “It was unexpected, but I’m happy to have gotten a chance to know you.”

“You’re welcome anytime,” Stacey, Pen and Cam’s mother, replied. “Though perhaps write to let us know you’ll be in the area, hmm?”

Fred laughed and nodded. “Promise, if we can send word we will.”

After several rounds of hugs and good night wishes, the triad apparated directly back to their little rented beach-house. It was dark enough that they shouldn’t be noticed, and none of them really wanted to make the walk from a more isolated point.

“That was fun,” Fred said as they moved around, turning on a few lights. “Reminds me a bit of home.”

“It would. Your family is nearly as loud,” Hermione laughed.

“Surprising, but good, to meet family here,” Viktor spoke up, tugging Hermione into his arms. “Have fun?”

“I did. I really did. Today was great,” she agreed. 

“And we have nine more days to enjoy ourselves,” Fred added. “Welcome to vacation, love.”

Hermione smiled. “I’m glad we came.”

Viktor caught Fred’s arm and tugged him into a three-way embrace. “We all are.”

“Yeah,” Fred agreed quietly. They stood together quietly, just happy to be together.

“Well,” Hermione said after a moment, “should we have one last drink before bed?”

“Da,” Viktor agreed. Fred nodded.

If their vacation continued as it had started, they were going to have an amazing week.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Black Estate vineyards and business are family owned and managed by Nicholas Brown and Pen Naish (they’re an item). Nicholas looks after the vineyards and wines with our wonderfully committed team. Penelope (Pen) runs the business and looks over the restaurant and cellar door with another group of friendly individuals. They have two children who have grown up at the Home and Netherwood Vineyards. Pen’s parents and siblings are also invested in these vineyards. Pen’s father Rod is a 5th generation horticulturalist from North Otago. His family grew some of the first commercial table grapes in New Zealand. Pen’s mum Stacey provides much cheer and child minding along with Nicholas’ parents. Her siblings Jo and Cam are supporters and offer fresh perspectives.  
> https://blackestate.co.nz/land/#people
> 
> I have borrowed the names for the purposes of this story; however, to the best of my knowledge, none of the real people are as portrayed. Nor would they have any ties to Wizarding England and the Magical Black Family as far as I’m aware.


End file.
